Dans le froid de Décembre
by Baka-Bookini
Summary: Cette année encore, seul le froid de décembre tenait compagnie à Ivan pour son anniversaire ... OS


Hello ! Alors avant toutes choses JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE (Miya ne me tue pas) pour ce qui va suivre, j'étais un peu déprimée quand j'ai écris ça et ... et ... et voilà le résultat.

 **WARNING: Tentative de suicide, automutilations ... pas très joyeux donc ...**

 _PS:_ Tout ce qui est en _italique_ devait être barré à la base, mais cette option n'est pas disponible donc voilà ...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, jour de son 93e anniversaire en tant que Russie soviétique, Ivan avait invité quelques « amis » à lui pour le fêter, les trois baltiques, Pologne, Amérique, plus quelques autres pays européens et asiatiques.

Personne n'était venu, à part ses sœurs, passées en coups de vent, le laissant seul avec sa carte de vœux et son gâteau.

Pour tout vous dire, il n'était pas étonné. Car, oui, c'était son 93e anniversaire, mais c'était aussi la 93e fête d'anniversaire qu'il passait seul.  
Il savait que la proximité de sa date de naissance avec les fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi que la rigueur de l'hiver chez lui étaient quelques-unes des nombreuses raisons pour lesquels il était seul dans son salon aujourd'hui encore. _Les autres raisons, il préférait ne pas y penser._

21h. Toujours seul, il ne se faisait pas d'idées, personne n'allait venir, ça faisait quatre heures que les invités auraient dû venir, mais aujourd'hui, il avait voulu garder espoir, parce qu'il avait invité quelqu'un de spécial cette fois, pour la premier fois. _Quelqu'un de spécial qui n'était pas venu._

21h 15. Résigné, il souffla ses bougies en murmurant un : « Da. Joyeux anniversaire Vanya » avant de ranger les quelques décorations qu'il avait accrochées aux murs, et de mettre son gâteau au congélateur. Direction : le lit.  
Car, même s'il était tôt, essayer de retenir ses larmes avait valu à Russie un mal de crâne et de gorge qu'il n'était pas capable de supporter dans son état actuel.

21h 45. Sous ses couvertures, il avait craqué, ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il leur en donne la permission, parce qu'après tout, ça faisait mal, _mal mal mal mal_ d'être détesté pour des erreurs passées et pour des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas commises.

22h. Fatigué de pleurer, il devait se faire une raison, personne n'était venu, _IL n'était pas venu_ et personne ne viendra jamais. Doucement, il sortit de sous son édredon, abandonnant sa chaleur, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, en déroulant son écharpe, dévoilant alors la raison _les raisons_ pour laquelle il ne s'en séparait jamais : de larges traces violacées encerclant son cou.  
Le haut de son pyjama ne tarda pas à rejoindre la longue bande de tissu délaissée au sol, découvrant de longs bras scarifiés jusqu'aux coudes.  
Certaines cicatrices semblaient guérir, d'autres encore étaient encore fraiches, et la chair encore sanglante.

22h 15. Assi dans une mare de son propre sang, il se sentait honteux, honteux d'avoir encore _encore encore encore_ une fois faibli, honteux de sentir que ce n'était toujours pas suffisant, son sang se régénérait trop vite, l'empêchant de sombrer dans l'aigre douceur de l'inconscience. Il se leva alors lentement pour atteindre une bouteille de Vodka qui trainait par-là, avant de la descendre d'une seule traite.  
La sensation de brûlure dans a gorge lui faisait du bien, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait, il avait besoin de sombrer, de se laisser aller, de ne plus résister _i_ _l avait besoin d'une délivrance_.  
Il se pencha alors vers un petit placard discret et en sortit une corde, une corde dont la forme correspondait aux traces sur le cou du Russe, une corde sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir quelques traces de sang.

22h25. Accrochée à une poutre dans le plafond de sa chambre à coucher, la corde semblait appeler Ivan à passer sa tête dans le nœud coulant. Il savait que ça ne le tuerait pas, mais le plongera simplement dans l'inconscience, l'empêchera probablement de parler pendant quelques jours, et ce sera tout _pas assez_.  
Lentement, il monta sur un tabouret, se passa le cordage autour du cou, avant de faire tomber son appui d'un coup de pied, laissant son corps imposant se balancer, ses orteils à 15 cm du sol.

22h35. Mal. Il avait mal, très mal, _horriblement mal_ , il avait froid, extrêmement froid, dix minutes qu'il était accroché là, il sentait le brouillard dévorant lentement son esprit. Enfin, devant ses yeux, défilaient des images, des scènes de son enfance, seul ou avec ses sœurs, et il LA voyait, cette personne qu'il avait attendue avec plus d'impatience et d'espoir que les autres, cette personne qui n'était pas venue, comme les autres.  
Puis il L'entendit, d'abord, parler avec cette voix qu'il affectionnait tant, puis chanter si mélodieusement, une berceuse, une berceuse qui le guidait vers les profondeurs du néant. Et soudain, au moment où il sentait enfin la fin approcher, il l'entendit crier, (hurler), un nom, le sien.

« IVAN ! »

Et il se sentit tomber, mais au lieu d'atterrir, comme il s'y attendait, contre le sol dur et froid de sa chambre, deux bras l'enveloppèrent dans une chaleur bienvenue.

« Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, répond moi, répond moi, répond moi, reste avec moi s'il te plaît »

Cette voix qu'il aimait tant, pourquoi était-t-elle si paniquée ? D'habitude, dans les rêves du russe, elle était plus calme, plus posée, jamais aussi anxieuse. Alors, pourquoi ce rêve était-il différent ?  
Ou peut-être, que justement, ce n'en n'était pas un … Il voulait y croire, il voulait espérer, mais il avait peur, il avait peur, qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouve seul dans son lit, certainement décroché de sa poutre par un domestique, qui, au fils des ans, avait fini par s'habituer aux tendances suicidaires du maitre de maison.

Néanmoins, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux lentement, émergeant du brouillard. Il rencontra cette paire d'orbes dorés qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Mon dieu, Ivan, tu te réveilles, tu m'as fait tellement peur, mais qu'est ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ?!»

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le nouvel arrivant le pris dans ses bras en répétant dans une douce litanie : « Je suis désolé Ivan, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, je suis désolé, ne refais plus jamais ça, jamais, jamais, je t'aime, je suis désolé, désolé, je suis désolé … »  
Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes roulèrent sur les joues diaphanes de l'asiatique.

De toutes les paroles du chinois, Ivan ne retenu que trois petits mots, trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre, alors il prit le visage de son voisin entre ses mains, le regarda, et prononça d'une voix faible, rauque et brisée : « Yao-Yao est en retard, mais Vanya est content parce que Yao-Yao est venu quand même, Vanya aussi aime Yao-Yao »

En disant cela, il pressa doucement ses lèvres gercées par le froid contre celles douces et chaudes de l'empire du milieu avant de sombrer, un sourire illuminant son visage et réchauffant ses traits, dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Voilà ... merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

PS: Merci Nour, qui a accepté d'être ma beta pour ce texte, et sans qui je ne l'aurais jamais posté !

Sur ce ... Ciao ~


End file.
